We are Happy Landfill, We are The Gorillaz
by CyberSKUNK69
Summary: WARNING: M rating! for murdoc's naughty being 2D/murdoc, will mudz realise what he never wanted to know? of course he will...tiny tiny bit of ooc-ness but only if you cover one eye and squint, eventual yaoi smut...and self-loving..R&R for continue...
1. Chapter 1: The Pride

**_We are Happy Landfill,_**

**_We are Gorillaz_**

/Welcome to the insatiable world of The Gorillaz, it's full of demons, pretty girls and of course me Murdoc Niccals! Unfortunately for me the bloody annoying person who's writing this for me won't allow me to put I encounters with women in the frrickin' book! But any who, my name is Murdoc Niccals master of The universal-class band The Gorillaz although I've said that already I don't care I like hearing myself say it and if you got as problem with it then take it up with me got it ? GOT IT? But if you don't then I think we'll get along quite well.

If you don't know me by now then I fell very ashamed of you, no no in fact how dare you! Right listen up you cabbage head inflicted couch potato I'm only doing this once got it? Ready (insert pervy laugh here) here we go...

Name: Murdoc Niccals

D.O.B: 6/6/66

Height: 5ft 9"

Origin: Stoke-on-Trent, England

Instruments: Bass guitar, Vocals, Guitar, Oud, Harmonica, Banjo

Characteristics: Inverted cross pendant, Red left eye, Red pinky nail

Name: Stuart Pot A.K.A. 2-D

D.O.B: 23/5/78

Height: 6ft 2"

Origin: Crawley, West Sussex, England

Instruments: Vocals, Keyboard, Melodica, Clavinet, Synthesiser

Characteristics: 2 8 ball fractured eyes, Blue/azure geometric hair, Missing front teeth, Is also completely void of any actual intellect

Name: Noodle

D.O.B: 31/10/90

Height:?

Origin: Osaka, Japan

Instruments: Vocals, guitar, keyboard, melodica, bass guitar, banjo, piano

Characteristics: Doesn't really seem to have any unless you count the addition of Japanese phrases floating around when she's in the room, or the fighting skill she has.

Name: Russell Hobbs

D.O.B: 3/6/75

Height: Short

Origin: Brooklyn, New York City, USA

Instruments: Drums, Percussion, Drum machine and sometimes if he's really lucky then he gets a sentence or two in the album.

Characteristics: Veeerrry fatt, White eyes, Always the person who looks after Noodle like she's his own.

Did you enjoy that? It was glorious wasn't it? Much like myself I expect. So you've met everyone, want to meet my bed now sweetheart? \

The Authoress flopped on her bed dropping the notepad, on which she scribed Murdoc's chapter for him, the very thought of the demon infested bass player chilled her spine to the very bone.

"Of all the people to hire me he had to be the one to do It." her thoughts occupied the thought of checking through the rest of Murdoc's "work". She sat in the candle lit damp room staring at the pad at her feet. She sighed preparing herself for a second instalment of "I'm-so-sexy-just-look-at-my-band-man"

/ I'd finally managed to sell the Black Clouds 10 crates of dodgy off-shot weapons and gotten to the docks, I was celebrating my success in outsmarting a major pirate group, although it's almost as hard as doing so to 2-D, I'd asked a good friend of mine who had a boat to take me back to England since I was Mexico. Unfortunately it turns out that those bloody pirates weren't as thick as I thought they were, they'd tracked me down before I'd even managed to set sail and shot me bleeding champagne! I'm convinced they attempted to shoot me but luckily missed me; still I earned that bloody drink! So I got the hell out of there and headed to wherever the wind took us, well in the end it was like that because we ran out of fuel, eventually though I found a beautiful little island, well it looked like it from far away; it looked like the perfect place you know, secluded, big and unwanted but as I got closer I saw that it was made out of junk. An island made out of rubbish from old crisp packets to a whole abandoned building that had been swept away in a major flood. Somehow the whole planets rubbish had gathered together and formed what looked to me like the ideal island. I realised that it stunk like Russell farting in his sleep, in fact maybe worse. I mean for all that was satanic it fucking stunk! Bloody hell I need a drink. Right, back to the story. So I'd finally found the perfect getaway from those pirates all I needed to do was get it to my styling so I put a massive Tracy island style house on top of the island and painted it pink I mean why not, I'm in the middle of the ocean I can do as I please, I generally do anyway. It had everything I needed including state of the art recording studio and secret lair. So then I got everything shipped over from my last place of residence, well there were some things that I just couldn't leave behind.

The last time I was with the band we did the El Manana video in which Noodle went unexpectedly missing, really she was supposed to parachute off before the island disappeared into the abyss, instead those pirates that I have had to run from shot the island down which I have to say was not what I was expecting. I'm not sure if she did escape I heard a rumour that she's now battling demons in hell. But I don't know, anyway I'm rambling, I grabbed a few bits and pieces from around the set after the crash like a few pieces of clothing and strands of hair, I eventually created a new noodle a cyborg of the guitar wielding battle-axe princess. I have to say my efforts were in vain since she acted nothing like Noodle; to start with she didn't even speak! So for I don't know how long (it's easy to lose track of time here) she stayed in my kingdom doing things that as a man I would have her do. Don't get the wrong idea sickos! I was however stripped down to just aimlessly strumming on me bass and actually some of it actually started making sense so I decided to put demos together just to see how it would be, I did the drum effects and guitar, hell I even put synthesiser in them but one thing was really missing- Stuart Potts voice. If it's one thing I know is that you can change every single member of that band but you can never change the singer, it's just not worth it. So I found 2-D, who wanted no part in another Gorillaz album, gassed him stuffed him in a suitcase and got him dropped onto my paradise, of course I got Noodle-Borg to greet him with a pistol but that was so he didn't get any bright sparks of ideas in that unused brain of his.

'W-where am I?'

*Click*

''Ello face ache, I 'ope you ain't been plannin' anythin'.'

'Whoa Mudz! Wha' 'appened to ya? Ya look awful.'

*Smack*

'Shu'up you bletherin' face wrenchin' idio'! You look worse.'

I stood in front of the idiot with me hands out in front of him,

'Welcome ta The Plastic Beach.'

He gave me a side look,

'Tha''d look be''er if you 'ad sumfin on.'

I chucked a bottle at his head,

'I go' underwear on idio'.'

I walked away signalling for them to follow me, I led him to a room under sea level, a room that was guarded by an enormous sperm whale. Did I mention that the twit ha cetaphobia, which is a fear of whales, just so that he didn't try to swim away. I had his DVDs and keyboards shipped over from his room. Don't I take good care of him?

'Err...Mudz?'

His voice was shaking while I walked to his safety vault door,

'What?' I wanted to strangle him with own vocal chords he was so infuriating, of course I couldn't so I shouted to make him flinch, it worked.

'Wha' the 'ell am I doin' 'ere? His eyes were so wide I thought his face would become engulfed if he began looking surprised.

'Didn't I tell you over the phone dullard?' my face lit up with an animalistic smile,' well dullard you'd really like it coz I'm making a new album and I gonna call it "the house of STINKFISH!" it's a good name init?'

The dullard just slid, like literally slid to the floor, he looked like he was in a lot of pain y'know? Not that I cared or anything. Then that stupid Vaseline factory started making noises, I literally felt the idiot freeze up it was so funny, so so funny.

'I-i-is da' a whale ou'side ma w-window?' He looked so shaken up, my word he began convulsing like he was gonna blow chunks and I tell ya he weren't gonna do it on my beautiful boots.

'Oi! Faceache do tha' on me nd I'll pummel ya!' he began whimpering like a child, lanky limbs strewn everywhere before completely relaxing. The idiot had stopped moving so suddenly I wondered if he was dead. I moved closer to his randomly placed body, closer, closer…' Nah he ain't dead, jus' fain'ed is all, wai' why'd I care?' I looked over to the Borg to find an answer to which she gave me a i-couldn't-care-less-even-if-my-circuit-was-being-threatened look.

'Borg go ou' the room, ge' me a drink while you're a' I' yeah?'

She left leaving me to pick up the pieces of a man called 2-D…I hates to say it but when I picked him up I expected at least a little bit of a struggle but nothing happened, he was as light as a feather. This from my experience was not a good thing, especially since I looked after his comatose ass for a year, so I knew. His skin, as soft as when we first met…I mean I mean, wait what the fuck I'm allowed to say what I want, this is my fucking island! So I'll continue, his skin was blemished and bruised from his travel to the beach he was skinny, too skinny for his own good and he stunk! Oh boy did he stink! Like the sewers of hell really! Ok maybe not that bad but he still smelt bad. His shirt was way too big for him and I could see his ribs through his disturbingly white skin, in fact if I looked really close I could see his heart beating. Definitely not a good thing. But I was not feeling to be a saint that day and quite frankly the amount of times I've seen him naked, I still never got used to it. So I just dropped him on his new, yes, shiny new bed and sheets leaving him to his own business.

I had to laugh when I heard his effeminate scream from my office; honestly I can't understand why he's so scared of whales. But then I heard this absolutely ghastly thump resound from his room and echo throughout his whole room. I figured he was just bumping into things from disorientation. Apparently from what I could gather from the Borg's Morse code and charade parade the buffoon had gone and knocked himself out by running into the door to his room. Idiot, can't leave them for one minute by themselves. So I had the Borg give him some medical attention and made sure that he didn't die or slip into another dreaded freaking coma. Really I did not need the inconvenience of It all again. It was bad enough that our guitarist was battling all of hell and our oversized drummer was absolutely insane (and living out of Ike Turners basement) from what I heard. I did not need another bloody annoyance in my life, apart from the dullard who is pleasantly annoying if I might add.


	2. Chapter 2: The Exposed

The Authoress sighed deeply, she felt as though anymore sighing would result in her soul suddenly being released from her body, he'd locked her in for the night and though she was not surprised in the least she felt rather exasperated. "I wonder where I am on this god forsaken island..." Trying to peer through the dirt riddled window helped her investigation no further and she resigned to simply resting her head on the cold cement wall, she stood there for simply a brief moment before deciding it was time to type up the second part of the biography, 2-Ds side. Again another sigh. Although the blue haired man was as sweet as they come he really wasn't quite all there, she supposed being in two car accidents would do that to ones brain matter. Resting her notepad against her coffee cup she began writing the indescribable mess that was 2-Ds chapter.

/'I fink da first time i saw Mudz was earlier the same day 'e ran me over...I' weren't to nice..." 2D spaces out for a moment before a sudden hand slams against the back of his head. My hand.  
'Git on with i' ya prat, she ain't go' all day, gotta do my part some more later on.."  
'Oh hey Mudz i was tellin the Author 'bout when ya ran me-'  
'Git the fuck on wiv it mate, Plastic Beach yeah?'  
'My eyes stung like when i was gonna get one of me bad migraines, the ones that feel like me eyes are gonna fall out and me brain'll melt out me ears...It were painful and the sun weren't helpin at all. At first i was surprised.. I though' i was in a coffin or somethin', this tight space like a hole. But it weren't. Cuz i was in a suitcase' 2-D gives a big broken smile to the Authoress as she worked.  
'Yeah i dunno how Mudz found me though, i was teachin' lil kidz 'ow ta play music and all i was doin' was seein' if i were gonna 'ave to wear sunblock, suddenly everythin' went black...It weren't nice and i didn't appreciate i'." 2D stares at me with a frown to which i could care less and he could shove it if he didn't like my way of doing things, it was the easiest way ta do things, quickest too, i mean who's got the time, money or effort to be getting that twit on a plane with comfy chairs and blonde chicks with big tits. No. everything goes my way on this island even the guests, but you knew that already didn't ya love?  
'Woow tusspot a-p-p-r-e-c-i-a-t-e, that's a big word comin' from a dead brain like you..'  
'...When i woke up from bein' out cold i knocked meself out again, it were an accident I swear! I tripped over the lamp wire and bashed me head in the door, now i go' a bump.' 2D sat there swinging his legs like he was bloody five years old, i'd had enoughhe wasn't going quick enough, although with a brain like mush i don't expect his brain goes much faster than a speed dial connection.

'Oy Dentface wake up! We got some recordin' ta do with tha' voice o' yers.."  
A solid kick to the side of the bed jolted the whole thing a few inches to the wall and 2D jolted up entangled in his sheets looking like some muppet, angular hair sticking to his face. He always looked so bizzare waking up, he just looked like a corpse when he slept so waking him up was like being back at Kong where the dead were...always waking up...Really the idiot was gonna get on my nerves i knew that much  
'W-wait...what time is it?'  
'I don' bloody know, GIT OUTTA BED YOU BLOODY IDIO'!'  
Me hand went at the covers to unwrap 2D out of them, WHO SLEEPS IN THEIR BLOODY UNDERWEAR THE FIRST NIGHT OF BEIN THERE i mean it's a joke, the bloody fool gotta be joking me, I just walked away telling the borg to bring him up when he was ready.  
I don't blame him really, it was a new and wonderful place to escape from everything and everyone, well i mean that's why i chose it or rather it chose me, this-this paradise of plastic on point Nemo, no mans land! Err well after the malarky of actually gettin the dullard up he barely said a word, well i suppose he was a bit busy spacing out like he normally does, yep can't put him near a window otherwise he'll completely forget his existence and there'll be too many things to see, his tiny monkey brain not able to focus on everything...Mmh i'm rambling, after finishing my pina colada i saw him just standing there watching with his fucking holes like some sort of puppet.

'Are you just gonna stand there or ya gonna come over and take a look a' the material?' I handed him the single greatest and most precious piece of paper in his nulled life and watched his face, Stylo.  
'Mudz this is wicked blud!' 2D held the sheet out in front of him, testing a few lines he was doing one of those moronic grins when he seemed excited, irritating bugger.  
'Sing yourself, out of depression, rise above, I'll be searching if I know your heart, electric is the love...Wai' Mudz...who's dis abou'?

Don't look at me like that woman keep writin, listen love ya can't curb an artists feelin's, Stylo is the car i own, beau'iful machine, anybody withou' a car like that ain' livin! I mean of course she's one of a kind, know what i mean? I wouldn' le' no-one 'ave her i mean, she was almost gone i tell ya, the recordin' went smoothly, too smoothly, it pissed me off 2D weren't pissin me off so i just sent the little bugger back down to his ocean floor room to be guarded by that bloody whale... Funny story that one, the one time i do an act of kindness and the bloody whale won't leave me alone afterward! But i suppose things worked out..Eventually i devised a plan, it was fantastiche to say the least, but honestly how could you not think i couldn't come up with the perfect plan eh? (insert another set of rather perverse sounds here) See the problem with running an entire island is the bloody thing don't run on air! Soooo we went and robbed a bank, simple really, 2D pissed me off then, started singin stylo as i was trying to evade that pig!

'Mudz we're gonna die...MUDZ!' A bullet went pinging the side mirror of my precious Stylo, yeah she was a bit of a banger but she had her moments of glory and this was to be one of them.  
'Shit, not the car, not the car you pig fuckin' trollop!'  
'Mudz, we're gonna die..."  
'Fuck, shit cyborg do somethin, we ain't gonna make it.'  
Peering back quickly i realised that the Cyborg Noodle had short circuited, this was a better time than any to speed up.  
'Ooh yeah go nitrous and make me feel all warm and fuzzy in me nether regions...' I hit that lovely big red button and a sudden G-force was put on my facee, i wonder if that's what getting a facelift felt like.

(Pauses to sip) I'll tell you one thing i'll never forget, 2D's pissy little face as we hurtled into the ocean at whatever satanic speed it was, he looked as though he had fallen into the mouth of a shark, or the kraken i mean for satans sake the man acts like he was three in the head but 2D didn't know Stylo was sub-marine, 'e was screamin all sorts. "Mudz no stop! Da whales gonna eat us!" He was screamin' like a little girl all scrunched up in his chair like he weren't a grown man, no balls i tell ya... Mmmh good drink, settles the stomach 'ey you're not bad looking yaself, nice pair of ...eyes ya got there ehehehehe, what you say you and me have a ...private session in the master bedroom?  
Ouch lady you could glare daggers through 10" steel, y'know it's quite the daunting prospect not having human contact fer a while, i knew all that after a few months of just dawdling around getting drunk and plucking at el Diablo, of course after i had my plan and 2D came along (unwillingly i might add) i realised it was kind've nice to have the Dullard around, he ain't the greatest of conversationists but ya can pretend that he's listening, even if ya ramble he seems to sit there staring as if he understands. No' tha' 'e could understand anythin', starin' a' tha' white wall, ey D you okay there? Feelin a bit thick skulled? (no response) 'See wot i mean? But makin' music together was the best feelin' ya realise how much you missed her when ya start again. but even with all this going on and the ingenious of my mind tickin against me it still felt dark, the music, she 'elped me through. gave me hope through all the darkness. It's a mad world my amigos BUT Murdoc Niccals is madder and after feelin' sorry fer meself and havin a little whack alone i decided on renaming the album Plastic Beach, a new ray of manmade sunshine if ya will. Doesn't smell the best of the tramps and it sure as satan don't look so great but it's home and that's when i realised the music could make sense around ere, maybe i really had lost the plot but it seemed to speak to me, the beach speakin to me ooh sounds like a night on LSD, one hell of a drug...

People always ask you, they always ask don't they. "Who would you be shipwrecked on an island with?" Or the best one is "What would you eat?" but until you're actually stuck on said island you 'ave absolutely no idea, scary ain't it, those types of questions make ya ask yaself who ya really are, how dark you can think and the what ifs of survival. If there were a group of people on a desert island, who would be eaten first? When you start thinkin like that there's no life for you in the normal world anymore, same goes for when you seek the warmth of a decent hole...

The Authoress stopped clacking on the keyboard and gave herself a break the noises of the beach intruding in her thoughts, It had been a while since she'd been out the room, being forced to type up all of what she'd gathered about the 2members of gorillaz for the biography, it wasn't nearly enough but she could use filler paragraphs here and there, a loud thump down the hall made her pause and suddenly her door was opened, just slightly ajar as if to be discreet, nobody was there, on the otherside. Perhaps this place was haunted too, perhaps it was like Kong, she shuddered, Kong was... the gates of hell, the biography about the band back then was more hectic than it was now, especially when it came to talking to Noodle who used a translator. Half the time what she said confused her but nevertheless she'd write it down. The woman smirked to herself, wondering where Noodle was, she wasn't fooled by tweedle dee and tweedle dumb, they certainly were hiding a lot. Another loud crash jolted her from her thoughts and she moved to the door to get out. Running down a corridor into another darker corridor and another louder thump that seemed to come from behind a locked door. She pressed her ear to said door and listened intently. She didn't expect that, not at all. Although it was Murdoc Niccals...


	3. Chapter 3: The Lust

/Hey guys sorry for not updating so often so here's a super long, super saucy one from me, shoutout to all three of my fans yo! xD Anyway i know my writing in the previous two was not so great so i decided to do a thing to explain it all, basically it's this: I had no word. And only because of that did you see the errors you did, forgive me, notepad is not a great writing tool, however i also noticed some people think some of the words are misspelled in the slang, it is intentional and yes some of our british words are odd but i tried to convey the way they speak with accents, quite hard buut as a british person it is easier to understand. Well i hope that helped situation.

As always R&R and we'll be hearing more from this lot soon! :D

This couldn't possiby be right, was that...was he? The authoress' eyes went wide and she had to adjust her glasses to make sure what she was seeing was correct, Murdoc Niccals was peeping into someone's room whilst having a gentlemans handshake with his- ahem, she stopped herself there and pulled away from the door. Looking over at the locked door next to her she paused, but who was even there? Was there other people Murdoc was keeping here apart from the singer and her? Or was that person... Her eyes went wider, it was very possible at this point for her eyes to fall out. Seamlessly she scurried back to her room and shut the door tight panting as though she had just run a marathon. **What on earth was going on?!**

Running to her desk she had to take not of the room number, she could get to the bottom of this she knew and it would make for a juicy read for the fans of the band.

Later on in the day when apparently it was light she was allowed out for a walk, she'd always walk to the lighthouse but today she'd follow that green ass around and try to find out anything possible, notepad clutched by white knuckles she jotted down all the answers he'd give her questions and even the simple conversation in between.

Murdoc Niccals was perched precariously on the edge of the outdoor balcony with binoculars to his face, his face was contorted, not quite bewildered but yet not quite it's normal disfigured self.

/Can you see that... that strange brown surface in the distance, almost like a dome...S'been getting closer and closer everyday...Eh well probably nothing, probably the boogeyman plotting his own demise... (a long pause) what're you doing here? Come to check on little old me? Or are you checking my oh so busy schedule to get a little quickie in the Studio? (insert a more perverse laugh). Eh? What was i doing last night? Anything i bloody wanted, drank a little home brewed rum and then went to my study to do some sophisticated reading. Now go away, i need to think about some things alone...\

As he wandered off to the otherside of the balcony to peer through his binoculars the Authoress stood there eyeing the green demon suspiciously before heading off to find 2D.

Heading down the stairs she bumped into the borg who watched her as she walked passed, the stare was empty but calculating, like she was staring into the computer of the universe. Well that was essentially what she was doing. pausing she walked into the only door that was down that hallway and paused, same floor, same place...who was behind this? Hesitantly her cold fingers went up against the even colder iron door, she knocked quietly and waited for someone to answer, nothing, she opened the door to a large dark room that smelled of damp and the sea, a large whale was peering in through the large underwater windows and whaling out, a wonderful sight to her, but none so to a certain blue haired singer... she paused again seeing another less metallic door, like a bathroom door. She knocked that as well.

/"H-hello? Who's dat? H-help me out, just...just close dose curtains fer me please, dat whales been torturin' me the whole night..."

(pause)

"Has it... i-is it gone yeah?" (2D opened the door with a pair of beach pants on and a towel precariously balanced on his head.)

"F-fanks, i thought he were gonna eat me up...I couldn't sleep...So 'ow can i help ya?" (a cheery grin accompanies the question)

"Eh? You saw mudz down 'ere? Ya sure? 'e never comes down 'ere 'less he's drunk and all...but i did hear a noise last night...sounded like drillin', coulda been the 'lectrician though, he does as lot of that stuff." (2D shuffles unto his bed and gets under the covers)

"Yeah i stay in dis room 'til i need to be recordin' it would be alright if the bloody whale weren't there, i fink Mudz paid 'im ta keep an eye..."\

The Authoress spotted a roll of masking tape on the ground and taped the windows shut over 2D before leaving him to rest, her time would be up there soon but she was determined to get to the bottom of this very interesting situation, perhaps it could add a little plot twist to the biography. She headed back to her room in deep thought before bumping into the borg who was standing just in front of her door, the borg clicked and seemed to be speaking before she held up a wad of letters, all in brown envelopes and red stamps. Her company, looked like they were worried, she wasn't surprised, last time with the zombies and this time...a plastic island. She entered inside before the cyborg could give her a small package and started opening the mail, the noodle lookalike left the package by the small lumpy mattress Murdoc called a bed. The letters all talked about how the office was going and how they had appreciated all the work she had been doing with that "mess of a band" another noted a small camcorder for the special edition of the book, for a DVD. She dumped the letters down on the table and pulled out her small notead for a review before dinner. A shriek sounded through the halls before he realised Murdoc Niccals was already drunk, it was the middle of the day and Murdoc was drunk, no surprise but what was he doing here? Opening her door she spotted the man slumped at the end of the hallway.

/"Superfast, superfast, i come in last, we're just in time for BREAKFAAAST! 'ere lady c'mere, 'elp me gerrup." (Attempting to get up he stumbled and flopped on his front) "Ehehe ain't it glorious, are ya catchin' a good eyeful of me arse, you look like ya need a spanky from Mudsy." (He stood up with help from the wall and swayed toward the Authoress, cuban boots dragging along.)\

This was her best time to ask, or maybe, get more drunk, for the truth. Inviting him in she decided to test out the new camera.

/"Ooh like a little playback do we? Finefinefiiiiine well i think we do Superfast jellyfish tomorrow, but i was gonna c'mere and give ya a good bit'o Murdoc...(glugs drink) d'yawantsome? Ya sure? Mmh weell, if that's all i think i might go check on me singer..." (shifts to get up but instead slumps on the bed hiccuping) "I think...i think i might be a bit whickey disk'd, wanna help me out since i clearly ain't gonna get laid."\

Helping the man out to where she'd found him he gave her a sloppy salute and walked off to scrape his god awful nails against 2D's door.

/"'D! Ey..ey D', it's me yer best pal Mudsy, lemme (hic) in i wanna talk."

"No Mudz, ya dun wanna talk ya wanna 'it me! I ain't openin' it.."

"Yer ain't gotta choice dullard, didn't even know you 'ad a voice."\

The door pushed open and Mudz went inside, the perfect opportunity, rushing back to her room she fumbled to get the camera and tiptoe to the hole Mudz had so obviously drilled the night before. Lining up the recorder she watched the scene before her unfold. At first Mudz was simply just beating him, she had to bite her tongue till it bled to not get involved but suddenly it turned into the cruelest form of desire and Murdocs lips were upon 2D's smaller sweeter ones roughly. The boy's blueberry hair was tugged roughly as green skinned hands slid over the boy's bare stomach and chest. Bottle of rum forgotten, they slunk their hands over each other in a drunken haze, they had already been on the bed and Murdoc was hunched over 2D as he got a little more than just handsy.

At first 2D didn't seem to like all the things Murdoc was doing but after a small bite to the neck and a small stroke to his growing manhood it was apparent that 2D had attempted to keep the sound in. As they moved quickly pants had been shredded off and Murdocs snake skin belt was suddenly wrapped around 2D's wrists as he was pushed onto his front, he dragged his long legs underneath him and pushed his bottom out toward the bassist. A loud but gruff few words were spoken. "Yeah ya fuckin' love this 'D I know ya do.."

A jolt of his hips and he hissed at how deep he had gotten inside that tight little space. He'd crammed in just about everything he could inside and suddenly he was feeling the hot pins and needles of pleasure running down his spine. 2D had screamed out from under the makeshift shirt gag he'd been tied with, his hips suddenly moving into action tilting and pressing against that one place that felt like heaven.

"Oh yeah, use that pretty voice.."

Murdocs hips thrusted forward once and a wonderful shriek of pleasure ran straight through 2D as both their hips collided and Murdocs penis was suddenly crammed right into his prostate, 2D arched back and suddenly Murdoc had twisted his fingers into knotted spikes to tug as leverage, and as they fucked quickly the Authoress had to take a breath for herself. She returned to look. 2D's body was crumpled into the corner of his bed as he was fucked into oblivion. 2D was holding on for dear life as he gasped and moaned out, the gag now more like an obscure necklace now.

"M-mudz no-oh god yeah, fuck, Mudz i'm gonna."

His nails cung to the bed covers before a sudden rip went through the room and a moan of ecstasy poured into the room, Murdoc finished over 2D instead of inside and he just groaned before doing his belt up and swaying out the door for a drink. 2D was left alone still bound but didn't care as he simply pulled his hand from one side of the belt and passed out.

She simply stopped the camera, her face bright red she was convinced, would this be the thing to put on the DVD, was this even allowed? She thought not, scurrying back to her room she decided it was time to finish the rest of her work. Murdoc was piss drunk, would he even remember? Would 2D? Both parties had been drinking that rum, did they even know this is what happened? Did this happen at kong? So many questions that she had no answer to, yes she definitely had to know.


End file.
